Not about M
by CreepCornerInc
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. 00Silva. Based on the touchytouchy chesticle scene in Skyfall. Bond is a bit OOC. From Bond's POV.


**Hey, beautyqueens. Emily here. Oh my Lanta. First fic. First 00Silva. I have edited this oneshot a bunch of times, so if there are any spellings errors, I will cry. Haha but anywho, I hope you all enjoy! Don't be afraid to review and favorite and whatnot :3**

**Oops almost forgot I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE IF I DID EVERYTHING ON TV AND IN THEATERS WOULD BE DEALING WITH SEX (ESPECIALLY YAOI) YUPYUPYUP XD**

**:) :) :)**

I knew as soon as I stepped off that boat that I would be one step closer to my target: Silva. I also knew that I'd end up tied to some sort of chair. This is a reoccurring situation for most agents working in the field, so I wasn't nervous by any means.

I did as I always had in such situations; I was scanning my surroundings, spotting exists, armed recruits, anything that could be used as some form of a weapon, all while testing weaknesses in the bonds around my wrists and ankles, which were excruciatingly tight.

There were only two targets in front of me that stood by some sort of elevator that I could see in my peripheral vision. I figured there where probably more guards hiding behind the horizontal rows of technology, and I could since the presence of others behind me. There were two doors and the elevator, as well as the main entrance I came through, as a future form of escape that I hoped I could use soon after I met Silva.

I would never have a chance to use said exits. At least, not for the purpose of escaping.

I looked up as the elevator began to move. My muscles tensed as I saw the main target strut towards me, a sly grin painted on his face.

Silva began to tell a story of a family member. I paid no attention whatsoever; I searched him for any physical weakness, memorizing every feature on him as much as possible to take down my target quickly or find him in any crowd, if need be.

Silva had bleach-blond hair, most likely dyed. Brown eyes, somewhat of a larger nose, and full lips made him a different sight for me to see. I wasn't used to looking at someone as handsome as him. Normally, my targets looked warn, battered, beaten...but Silva was well-dressed, clean-shaven, and acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. As he got closer to me, I could smell his cologne, but I didn't have enough time to put a name on it. Silva had reached me. He was within strangling distance...at least, if my hands were free, he would be.

"So, Mr. Bond...you are her new favorite, hm?" Silva said in a sing-song voice, smiling at me as me pulled up a chair, "I was M's favorite once...just like you..."

"M has no favorites. I am just another agent. No more, no less." I replied, the tone in my voice a flatline of any type of expression, just as MI6 taught all of their agents to do

"Oh, you are definitely more than that, James," Silva chuckled, "and M always has a favorite. Why else would she have allowed you to continue working in the field?"

"I passed the tests."

"Oh, Mommy lied to you, didn't she?" Silva gasped, his face lined with sarcastic sorrow. He got up from his seat and walked over to one of the many computers only a few meters away. "Mommy always lies...especially to her favorites..."

"M never lied to me, Silva." I said, trying to sound confident. He merely smirked at me, fluttering his long eyelashes as he pulled up several files of me. I was in shock as Silva listed off test after test, and how I failed each one. Even the physical stamina part that I always did great on in previous years.

Silva moved his chair closer to me before sitting back down, sighing, "I'm sorry James. Someone had to tell you the truth. It might as well be me. She sent you in here, knowing you weren't ready, knowing that you'd most likely die...yes, Mommy was very bad."

Silva nodded at me, looking me up and down. My heart began to beat fast as I saw Silva's hands slowly unbutton the top half of my shirt. He hummed to himself, lightly brushing my shirt a little off to the side, exposing the scar on my chest. His fingers danced around it, brushing my sensitive skin with his smooth hand.

"Oh...she what she's done to you..." Silva cooed. I tried to control my breathing as he continued to touch and prod at the wound, sending a minute amount of pain up my shoulder.

"Well, she never tied me to a chair," I retorted

"Her loss,"

I think Silva had felt my eyes on him the whole time, and finally shot his gaze up to my face. Silva chuckled again, leaning closer to me and winking before he went back to concentrating on my chest, our faces only inches apart.

"You sure this is about M?" I said, trying to distract him from his current task of teasing my chest with his light touches.

"Mmm...it's about her...and you, and me..." Silva hummed, letting his hands travel up to my neck.

"How you're trying to remember your training now," Silva said seductively as he stroked my jawline, "I wonder...what's the regulation to cover this...?"

Silva snaked his hand around my neck, pulling me so I was inches away from his face...as well as his puckered lips. The ties around my wrists wouldn't allow me to give him what he wanted, making him open his eyes in disappointment. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I tried to keep my poker face from breaking.

Silva raised my chin, saying, "It's alright, I'll just come to you then."

He swiftly straddled me, cupping my face so I couldn't turn away from his full lips...his luscious lips...

I had kissed plenty of people, men and women alike, but Silva...I must say, and a bit shamefully, that he was the best kisser I had ever had the chance to get with.

Sliva's tongue pushed its way into my mouth, claiming it as Silva's domain. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from my lips, vibrating both of our tongues and making Silva hum with delight. It had been the first time that I had been dominated, and it felt wonderful.

Silva's hands continued to unbutton my shirt, allowing him to feel up every part of my chest. He pulled away and put his mouth to my ear, chuckling, "Mmm...oh, James, your nipples are so hard...and... Oh my...oh my, my, MY..."

Silva thrust his hips into me, making me gasp. He continued to grid his own hard erection into my own, the friction making me feel so good in those lower regions. I finally broke down completely; my face was all sorts of red as blood pumped from my heart, going straight to a certain bulging extremity that wanted to be freed from it's clothed prison. Silva looked into my eyes, his brown ones filled with lust and joy at the sight of me being a hot, moaning mess. Both of us were extremely hard, and I couldn't help but struggle as Silva sat back into his seat. He smiled, running his hands down my trembling legs.

"You look uncomfortable, James. Tell me...is there anything I could do to make you feel better...?" Silva questioned, letting his hand lightly touch my erection through my tight pants.

"I...I think you already know what I am wanting at the moment, Silva." I replied, fumbling my words as he began to play with my hard nipples

"Oh, yes, I think I do know, my sweet James..." Silva replied, twisting my nipples gently, making me gasp, "but I want you to say it out loud, so my guards can hear just what exactly we are going to do...wouldn't want them shooting you now..."

"I...I..." I stuttered, blushing madly from embarrassment, "I want you to...to fuck me, Silva...please..."

"Oh, James...James, James, JAMES..." Silva purred, pulling me into a heated kiss, snapping his fingers. I was vaguely aware of my bonds being cut loose, allowing me to tangle my hands into Silva's wavy hair. He broke the kiss, pulling me to the elevator by the front of my pants, his fingers just rubbing the tip of my aching cock. I wanted him right there. I wanted him to just suck me off or fuck my ass or grind his dick into mine until I came all over our chests.

I tried to keep my brutish tendencies under control as he threw my shirt off the elevator, nibbling on my earlobe as he did so. I grabbed Silva by the hips, pulling him into me as we grinded our bodies together. Silva grinned up at me as he felt up my back, moaning as I stuck my hands underneath his pants, squeezing his nice, firm ass.

The elevator stopped, and Silva pulled me into the first room on the left, pushing me onto a kingsized bed.

I didn't take in my surroundings.

All that mattered was me and Silva.

He climbed on top of me, kissing my neck lightly as he asked, "Now, what do you want me to do first, my sweet James?"

"please...please suck me," I responded, bucking my hips so that Silva rocked back and forth ever so slightly

Silva grinned, biting my neck as I moved my hands to his chest, ripping his shirt so that his pale skin was exposed. I pinched and twisted his nipples as he sucked on my neck, making him moan, his lips never leaving my skin.

As Silva went further down, I pulled his hair lightly while he unzipped my pants.

"Oh, fuck..." I grunted as Silva took off my pants and boxers in one swift movement , my dick throbbing with need as he teasingly touched the tip with his soft fingers. "Silva please..."

Silva giggled, running his fingers lightly up and down my shaft, making me buck my hips as precum leaked out of my dick.

"Oh James...look at your beautiful cock," Silva purred, using his index finger to wipe the precum off my dick, letting it drip off his finger into his mouth. "Delicious...as I expected from the amazing 007..."

"Silva please, please just suck me I want you...I...I NEED you..." I pleaded, pulling Silva closer to me my the belt loops, his clothed erection grinding into my exposed one

"Oh James, I love it when you beg...oh...! What are you-"

I lunged my lips up onto his, making out with him as I unzipped his pants. I needed to see more of his beautiful body...even if it was littered with scars...

"Mmm..." Silva moaned, leaning out of my kisses. I began to licked up his neck as he said, "James, let me take care of you. No need for you to exert yourself after all the pain you've been through. Just let me take this off..."

Silva slid off my naked body, letting his ripped shirt fall to the floor, turning so that when he took off his pants, I got the nicest few of his perfect ass. He turned slowly, rotating his hips and strutting towards me with grace and ease, his thick cock shifting only the slightest with each movement. I thought I would orgasm on the spot, seeing Silva like this. I loved every move he made. Everything was calculated and precise. He knew just how to turn me on. I'm sure he knew more about me in the bedroom than even I did. Hell, I never thought I'd be topped nowadays.

Silva towered above my sitting form, lightly pushing me down by my pecks before parting my legs. Without any warning, Silva swallowed up my cock, deepthroating it with ease each time he bobbed up and down. I didn't care how many men he'd been with. I didn't even give two shits if he had some sexually transmitted disease. All that mattered was the pleasure I was getting as his soft hands rubbed up and down my thighs as his mouth covered my dick, tongue tickling the underside of my hard shaft.

"God, Silva, this...this is amazing holy shit...oh my fucking god don't stop I'm...I'm gonna cum...oh fuck YES..!" I yelled, my body shaking as Silva lifted his head away, letting my semen shoot out on top of my chest, leaving streaks of white on my abs.

Silva smiled as he continued to rub up and down the length of my spit-covered cock, "I didn't think I could make you cum so easily, James..."

I blushed, about to make a retort as he put a finger to my lips, "now now, James, it's alright. I'll make you cum more than once, I can promise you that much, even if it is just for tonight, my sweet. and speaking of sweet..."

Silva went to my abs, licking up my seed and humming contently, "Mmm..."

"I bet you are too, Silva..." I replied, pulling Silva into a heated kiss

Silva leaned back as I kissed up his neck, laughing happily, "oh James, so eager to please me! Now now, there will be plenty of time to satisfy me on a later date. Right now, it's all for you..."

Silva groped me by the hips, turning me so that I was lying flat on my back. He murmured into my ear seductively, "James, you have such a lovely ass,"

I moaned has he kissed both of my cheeks lightly before licking up my crack, making me tense as he flicked his tongue against my asshole. I clung to the bed sheets to keep my adrenaline from getting the best of me. Thank god Silva didn't see my blush at that moment. I was so embarrassed. My dick had already began to harden again with renewed interest. I hadn't came twice in the same sitting since high school. Hell, I haven't been SUB in a relationship since high school. But I forgot how amazing it felt. Being dominated, being controlled by another man...even if it was only for making out in those younger years.

Silva parted my cheeks, giving him better access to my hole. He pushed his tongue inside me, slowly but surely, all the way in, wiggling it around as my muscles tightened. He slowly pulled his tongue in and out, as gently as he could. I matched his slow pace so that when his tongue moved in, I moved my ass to his face. I knew this was all necessary to get me prepared for the inevitable outcome of him fucking me senseless.

Once again, Silva moved off the bed and over to a nightstand, we're he pulled out a small bottle. He squirted a small amount of a gel-like substance on two of his fingers, climbing back onto the bed and kissed the back of my neck.

"I am going to prepare you a little bit more, James, before the real fun begins." Silva said mischievously, his two gel-coated fingers entering inside my ass. I grunted each time he moved in me, until he finally hit that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck YES! Oh my god...Silva...no one's ever fucked me before...please keep hitting that spot...!" I yelled out in pleasure, heat flooding my body as his figures rubbed inside me

"Oh my, James, you mean your ass is still a virgin...? Mmm, that makes you so much more desirable..." Silva replied, finger-fucking me as fast as he could, hitting my prostate with every other thrust. every time it was hit, I felt my whole body pulse with lust-filled pleasure, every nerve on edge for the next thrust.

Silva removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around my chest, lifting me into a doggy-style position. He whispered into my ear, "Just relax, my sweet...I'll take care of you..."

I screamed out as he buried his cock balls deep into my tight ass, the lube making his dick slide inside me faster than I imagined. My arms and legs buckled as Silva's pace quickened, hitting my prostate dead-on every time with expert ease. I mewled, moaned, yelled, and screamed out an uncanny amount of nonsense. Silva merely spoke in low whispers on how beautiful I was with his cock inside me, how we belonged together and M couldn't separate us, how I belonged to him and no one else...

Silva grunted, "I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum..."

It became too much for me as Silva grabbed my cock, jerking me off as I felt his seed spew out of his huge dick from the insides of my ass. I screamed as my hot semen shot out, landing onto the bed.

We both collapsed unto the bed, side by side, sweaty and panting. Silva's arms were still wrapped around me, his lips kissing my neck gently...lovingly, almost.

"My James...my sweet, sweet James..." Silva hummed between our gulps of air, nuzzling into the side of my face, "I think I'm in love..."

I turned my head to face him, our eyes locking. He smiled, gently touching my chin before kissing me once more with those soft, luscious lips.

I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't care at that time if he was insane, if he was my target.

Whatever I felt at that moment...

It felt right.

**:) :) :) **

**Wow ok that kinda ended a bit creepy like "whatUHHUH ok brain damage me ERRYWHERE". Haha whelp, there are more 00Silva's (and 00Q's) that will end up being published on here. Tell me what I can improve on/what you liked/what you hated/story ideas/etc. I'm willing to write anything and everything, as well as collaborate with any of the other members in the CC, if you would like :3 thank you for reading!**

**~Emily~**


End file.
